Examples of prior art seat brakes are shown in the Cottrell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,453, issued May 23, 1972; the Cottrell U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,454, issued May 23, 1972; the Meyer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,207, issued July 31, 1973; the Dence U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,522, issued July 25, 1967; the Ryskamp U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,203, issued July 5, 1966; the Brown U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,203, issued Mar. 16, 1954; and the Wood U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,250 issued Oct. 12, 1965.
Attention is also directed to the Gattie U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,818, issued Feb. 9, 1932; the Burner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,009, issued Apr, 9, 1929, the Day U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,010, issued June 12, 1956; the Pleier et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,296, issued Sept. 26, 1978; and the Nieminski U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,294, issued July 1, 1975.
Attention is further directed to the White U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,145, issued Dec. 22, 1959; and the Garnett U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,062, issued Oct. 24, 1972.